Cry Ed
"Cry Ed" is the final episode from season 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy's craving for attention gains him the up-close kind he didn't really want. Plot Showoff Eddy has the crowd lapping up his every move, or at least he does until Jimmy falls foul of a rogue clothes peg and instantly wins the audience he'd strained so hard to capture. Eddy's puzzled - just how did Jimmy manage to gain so much attention so quickly? Naturally Edd's happy to enlighten him - it's sympathy! After all nothing brings people running up and eager to please you faster. Unfortunately, Eddy now sees sympathy as an easy way to get back the attention he so badly craves and he's willing to go to any lengths to conjure some up. A straight-up faked injury seems to be working but he can't compete with the naturally accident-prone Jimmy who wins back his audience with ease leaving Eddy once again feeling sympathy-envy kick in. Greater measures - and risks - obviously need to be taken and Eddy's soon up to his neck in a variety of injury-inducing situations while Edd realizes it's a straightforward competition and by making Jimmy 'safe' that should be the end of it. Unfortunately, the safety bubble Edd made for Jimmy lands in a dog pound which the dog attacks the bubble thus, popping it, while blowing him away making the others following him. But such is Eddy's competitive streak that even then he can't give it up - now he has to be safer than Jimmy and this where he finally gets the attention he so badly wanted, unfortunately it's far more intensive than he'd bargained for! Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': Eddy "Not since Mama got a new shoe horn have I seen such bravery!" Nazz: "What's up, guys?" Rolf: Hot-shot Eddy once again interrupts our personal drudgery." ---- *'Jimmy': Eddy in the air and waiting for gravity to kick in "Murphy's Law, do your stuff." ---- *'Ed': "Fools! As it is my turn to ride the cluck-ball. Look up my nose and see your future." ---- *'Rolf': to help Jimmy "Let Rolf nurture you with a bowl of Nana's pre-chewed seven course dinner." ---- *'Eddy': wheeled along in his barrow "Oh, the pain!" drops "As soon as you see the kids, slow to a stop, Ed. Double D, it's Oscar time." Edd: "I've abandoned all confidence, morals and integrity, Eddy. An actor I shall be." ---- *'Eddy': for the audience "Oh! The soreness of the aches!" Edd: the wounded hero "Be brave, Eddy! All is well! Chin up, fine fellow!" Ed: a diagnosis "The patient has suffered a Penelope to his head and soreness area as well as a major gush from his…" pauses "…his Goliath upper-tube veiny thing." ---- *'Ed': about Eddy's mythical attacker "Horrible it was! A giant Swedish meatball with a blood curdling scream grabbed Eddy in its drooling crouch." Rolf: "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" ---- *''whole sequence where Eddy is trying to get Edd to hit him. At first we see it from our point of view but then we hear it from Ed's'' is again attempting to coerce Edd to hit him, we're hearing them as Ed stands Edd quiet voice: "Oh, peer pressure; just reduce yourself to a Neanderthal, Eddy." Eddy loud voice: "You're a big fat chicken!" Edd quiet voice: "Don't you touch me!" Eddy loud voice: "Chicken!" Edd quiet voice: "I'm not a chicken!" changes back to audience POV Ed: "Ha, ha, hah!" runs off and returns holding aloft a small house Ed: "Here, Eddy. Lot's of hurt, hold the onions!" Edd: "OK fine, I'm a chicken!" Eddy: "Um, Ed…" drop the house on Eddy Edd: "Eddy, can you hear me, Eddy?" Ed "Ed, what in heaven's name were you thinking?" Ed: "Absolutely nothing, Double D." ---- *'Ed': "Your wish is my lunch!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf!" Kevin: "What are you talking about?" Rolf: "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf, must I spell it? We have guests." ---- *'Kevin': "Pick a body part, Rolf." Rolf: "I am quite partial to feet, Kevin." Trivia *When the tree fell on Jimmy, how were the kids able to get the tree off? Maybe Rolf's great strength was what did the trick. *Jimmy seems to be incredibly vulnerable to minor pains in this episode, but in previous shows, he has been injured in much more serious ways, but didn't suffer as much. *This is the second hearing of a dog in the cul-de-sac; it attacks Jimmy's bubble suit when he lands in the yard. *Both Eddy and Jimmy get hurt at the end of this episode. *We learn that Ed loves pudding skin. *''Fourth Wall Break'': While Ed and Edd are chasing Eddy around at the start of the episode, Edd complains, "I've lost at least ten pounds this season" (referring to both the show's season and the fact that Edd had to run a lot, despite how he is bad at exercising). *''Running Gag'': Eddy being a martyr (this means faking injury to gain sympathy). *Rolf's statement "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of the night!" will later be used as the caption for the Swedish Jawbreaker in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures file:Screen%20shot%202010-07-07%20at%2011.14.15%20AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2